1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a receiving device of a semiconductor memory. This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-90562, filed on Dec. 12, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices generally execute all operations according to input signals. These input signals are received through an input signal receiving device, which is synchronized with a clock signal. As the operating speeds of systems using semiconductor memory devices evolve and operate faster, the data processing speeds of the semiconductor memory devices also increase. To meet the high-speed data processing demands, the semiconductor memory device includes a plurality of input receivers. Each of these input receivers has a sensing latch circuit that compares input data with a reference voltage to sample the data (i.e. a sampler circuit).